Gamble
by erzamarie
Summary: In gambling, there are losers and winners. But there are also people who are too afraid to know the result that they would rather not know than learn of their lost. From a simple game which ended with something for them to think about. (I wrote this a long time ago.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Coward

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2.

Gamble

By Erzamarie

Ranma's POV

The falling of the coin seemed to last forever. My hands were all sweaty and my heart was beating too fast that I thought by the time I will know the answer it will eventually popped out of my chest.

I had fought dangerous fights before and even cheated death but right then I was afraid of knowing the outcome. I was scared to hell that the coin would not result to the way I wanted it to be. It was just a silly game of tossing the coin and yet it seemed more to me than anything else. Perhaps because the stake was high and I couldn't afford to lose. Becoming Akane's date was certainly a big thing but what was heavier was the thought that Akane was giving Ryoga a chance and that what scared me more.

"I'm her fiancée," I always told myself. This somehow reassured me that Akane was mine. But now, I don't think I have that claim anymore even just in her name. I guess I should have known that since this engagement was all our fathers' idea; Akane has her mind to decide on her own.

So what will it be now? Will it be a head or a tail? A fifty percent chance at her heart! Guess I just have to hope for my end of the bet to win… but will it be Akane's choice? Will she be happy having to be with me instead of Ryoga? Or will she be much happier if Ryoga wins? Perhaps she's so tired of me that she doesn't want to be with me.

I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so frustrated about this coin toss that I think I'm losing my sanity just by watching it fall into the ground. That a millisecond seemed so long that I think I could run from Mt. Fuji to this place just the span of it.

"Oh, Kami help me!" I prayed silently. This waiting I could no longer bear.

And so before the coin reached its highest, I left the room. If people had looked after me, I really don't know. If I had won over Ryoga, I won't find out.

Yeah, I'm a coward: a coward when it comes to my feelings. I may beat down a dragon and other mythical beast but I could not even face my feelings for the girl I love. That's why I think I don't deserve her because I'm just a cocky jerk who is full of himself. I'm just good in running away and disappointing everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Desperate

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Author's note: This story I wrote several years ago. I don't know why I didn't finish it. Will try to finish this one, hopefully this time. Please read and review.

Gamble

By Erzamarie

Akane's POV

He was standing in the corner the last time I checked. His eyes were cloudy. I could not read them like I used to before.

I tossed the coin high so that everyone can see. Ryoga was standing behind me somewhat nervous and excited at the same time. The others were all waiting for the result. In a matter of seconds, we will know. I chose this game because it's easier. No more bloody fights and hurtful words.

All of them understood my point that's why all of them agreed with the idea. So the game started. From having the highest score in the Karaoke and in the punching Machine only two remain standing: the two people I have expected. One is a very dear friend and the other is the one I love. I don't want to hurt any of the two. So I told myself it would only be fair to do this. It was also a nice feeling to be sought after, not the kind where a hoard of guys would fight over me. The kind where they would fought each other to be the best of all them and so as they could be my date for the dance.

I watched as the coin flipped upwards, but as I looked at where Ranma was, it was now empty. I heard Nabiki caught the coin and everyone were intent on knowing the result, but my eyes were transfixed on the empty spot were the guy used to stand.

"Who am I kidding?" I asked myself silently. I may have started with no one in mind, but as I watched the coin flipped up, I was silently wishing for him to win. All these time, I was rooting for him unknowingly. There was only him that I wanted to go with but I want to see him fight for me - to convince me that he would choose me over his other fiancées.

But seeing him walking away from this when things were almost at the end, proved to me that I didn't mean much to him. That this feeling I have was a one sided thing and that it was better for me to put a stop to this while I still can. But why does my eyes keep on searching for that red Chinese shirt.

"Akane?" Nabiki called out with excitement in her eyes. I didn't really hear anything she said, because I was too focused on finding Ranma.

"I'm sorry, Oneechan. Can I just go out for a while?" I told her. Quickly, I went out of the dojo to confront Ranma. I wanted this to be over with. I don't want to feel this aching in my heart every time, things like these happened. If my assumptions were correct, I want to be certain of it. I wanted to know if I have even a tiny place in his heart or not. Because I don't want to regret it.

In the dark part on the garden, there I saw him. If not for the small shade of light emanating behind him, I wouldn't had seen him. He was leaning at the wall, with his head facing up and eyes closed.

"Ranma!" I whispered. The quietness of the place made every little noise sound so loud include the word I spoken. He turned his head towards me and it was then I saw his eyes. This time, I can read them again.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½.

Gamble

By Erzamarie

Ryoga's POV

This was my chance. I didn't believe it at first because it was too good to be true. But here I was one of the two remaining candidate for Akane's date. Of course, Ranma was the other one. He would often use the "I am her fiancé card" during these things as if being fiancé of a forced marriage had bearings. Ranma doesn't even treat Akane like a fiancée. And he had three more fiancées in addition to Akane.

I used to wonder what good deeds Ranma did in his past life for him to have a fiancée like Akane. I wanted to know because I will do it in this lifetime so I can be as lucky as him in the next life.

Fortunately, this time I was around Nerima during their party. If not for it, I would have been somewhere in Mt. Fuji getting lost. It was by luck that I came just in time but it was my effort and persistence that I made it this far.

As luck had been on my side, I was confident that I would win. Since Akane didn't choose and in order to finally declare the winner, a coin toss was agreed or rather Akane decided it to be. Everyone has a bet on either Ranma or me.

Everyone was excited to see the outcome. The anticipation of the losers and the bystanders were exhilarating. Akane too, had been moved by their excitement.

My opponent, Ranma, stood in the corner near the door when we were about to start. He wasn't his usual self. The usual loud and arrogant Ranma was silent. He didn't join the cheerfulness of the crowd but instead sulk in the corner.

Just when Akane tossed the coin up, Ranma chose to leave. Akane stared at his empty place before searching for him again. I knew this because I was staring at her the whole time. As I was looking at her, she continued to stare at someone else.

I hated Ranma for doing this to Akane, but I hated myself more for hoping a chance with her when I knew I had none. This game made me realized that this was not a gamble – this game was already won. She just didn't want to say it but she already had made her choice from the very beginning. I really didn't have a chance at all. It was just my delusion that made me believed that I did.

The crowd screamed as Nabiki caught the coin. Everyone was excited except for Akane. She blanked out for a while, and when Nabiki called her out to tell the result, Akane excused herself and left.

Nabiki opened her palm and revealed that it was a head. I won but it didn't feel like it. The excitement ebbed away as quickly as it started.

"Congratulations!" someone shouted.

Did I really won? I didn't feel like it. In fact, I lost that day.

Luck was really on my side but love was not.


End file.
